


Dragon

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, F/M, Grudges, I super believed in tad cooper, Trust, burn - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, he has a dragon, medieval musical comedy extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: joufancyhuh asked me to write a drabble about the moment when Galavant realizes that Tad Cooper is not just a lizard?So…Galavant was never my favorite, and what does it say about me that King Richard was. He was quite possibly the sweetest tyrannical Overlord ever. So yes Tad Cooper burned Gal’s arm… but it could have been much worse.





	Dragon

“You brought this on yourself, you know.”

“Richard!” Roberta hissed, dipping the towel into the bucket of warm, soapy water before bringing it to Galavant’s arm.

Richard shrugged, Galavant flinching as the rough cloth made contact with the burn down his arm. Sure, when Richard had told him about how much Tad Cooper had grown, he’d thought he was exaggerating and had to come see for himself. Actually coming face-to-face with a dragon had not been on the agenda. Roberta sighed and continued cleaning the wound of dirt and charred skin, trying to be as gentle as possible, but it was hard when Gal kept squirming away from her touch.

“You never believed in Tad Cooper, and he held a grudge. Took him some time to warm up to Roberta too, but still only eats when I feed him…because I _super_ believed in him, when no one else did.”


End file.
